


Tuesday

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

## Tuesday

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

* * *

Jim took the stairs two at a time. Amazing that he had so much energy after a long day of chasing bad guys. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Blair was home. Nope, not a thing. 

He stopped at the loft door listening in on Blair's heartbeat. Who was he kidding? Blair was the only reason he came 'home'. B.B.(Before Blair), Jim slept and ate at the loft. He lived at the station. But now, he lived with Blair. Hair in the drain, weird food, weirder music, bouncing enthusiasm, great sex...okay, maybe he didn't have that yet but he was working on it. 

Jim opened the door with a casual, "Hey, Chief." 

"Jim, you'll never guess what happened today..." 

Letting Blair's voice wash over him, Jim smiled or nodded in the right places and managed to give the appearance of listening. Well, he was listening, just not to Blair's words. 

Blair continued his one-sided conversation complete with hand gestures as he set the table for dinner. He didn't seem to notice Jim dogging his every step. Of course, they lived in each other's space almost all the time so neither of them ever noticed the nearly constant lack of space between them. 

"So, what do you think?" Blair looked expectantly at Jim. 

Jerked out of his enjoying Blair experience, Jim looked dumbly at his partner. "I think I love you," he blurted. 

"That's what I said to Professor..." Blair stopped and stared at Jim. "What did you say?" 

"I love you." 

"Oh." 

"That all you have to say? 'Oh'?" 

Suddenly nervous, Blair started to babble. "Well I love you too Big Guy you're my best friend I'm your best friend it's not surprising that we should love each other, mmph." 

Jim cut Blair off by simply covering Blair's mouth with his own and thrusting his tongue inside. After several minutes of slick tongue battle, Jim reluctantly disengaged their mouths. 

"I love you, Blair." 

"Oh. Oh!" The grin that spread across Blair's face threatened to continue around the back of his head. 

"Well?" Jim waited patiently for all of three seconds then started pulling Blair upstairs. 

"Well, what?" Blair asked innocently. He laughed at Jim's scowl. "Oh, right. I love you, too." 

"You'd better." 

"You are such a caveman." 

"Me throwback, you sexy." 

Blair gave a shout of laughter as Jim pushed him down on the bed. 

* * *

End Tuesday by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
